Elove Working Title
by hiddenspikes
Summary: It wasnt a relationship built on love, far from it, Damon and I hated each other with a passion but how hard is it really to cross that line from hate into love?


Disclaimer-TVD doesnt belong to me nor do I make anything form writing this, it is simply me having a little fun and borrowing the characters for a little bit. =)

**E-**motionally

**M-**istaken

**O-**bsessions

**L-**ived

**O-**ver

**V-**arious

**E-**vents

A misfit story

"You know you would be doing the world a favor if you offed yourself." Damon-James Salvatore, or Damon as most people called him, was one of the cruelest people that I had ever met- if you could call someone pointing at him from a distance and telling me what his name was 'meeting someone'. I had barely "met" him before he was in my face all curly black greasy hair and eyes lined in more eyeliner then I was wearing, making me slightly want to point and laugh and slightly want to throw up. "You will never be half the woman that Caroline is…" He growled his blue eyes narrowing at me in a glare. I barely knew who the man was but then there he was shoving himself into my face demanding that I would be doing the world a favor. In front of him Caroline, a girl that I had made the mistake of assuming was one of my friends, had one of the smuggest expressions I had ever seen her with, like a little kid on fucking Christmas morning. I shook my head focusing my eyes down on my badly tearing converse wondering who this person thought that he was. Caroline had been super excited the night that she had called me and said she was touring with her new favorite obsession, the screamo band called, _**to touch the stars**_, and that the lead of the band Vincent, or Damon as she kept calling him, was amazing, but with the look on his face, the ugly expression of disgust that I had never been able to see anyone pull off, I couldn't seem to be finding anything 'amazing' about him.

" excuse me but Who do you think you are, " I couldn't quite believe what I was hearing and yet my resolve was worsening with every word that he spit and all because of this stupid rock star wanna be.. Sure I didn't know the guy, and I was more pissed off than anything but let's face it, when someone is telling you to kill yourself, it hurts and not in the I just scratched my leg up way but more so in the knife to the chest kind. "What did I ever do to deserve that?" his expression of disgust quickly shifted to one of smugness as he wrapped rather protective arms around Caroline.

"You insulted my girl is what." He growled out at me. I was half tempted to remind him that my older brother was Caroline's boyfriend but then didn't exactly seem like the best time, "besides it's a fact, you deserve to die, you're a bitch and nobody likes you." Behind me I could hear Matt, my boyfriend growling under his breath, his lips I was sure drawn back in a snarl but at the same time he hadn't stepped forward to say anything to defend me. I shook my head as I tried to make my glare that I was directing at the pair come off as something more than pathetic. Caroline had been staying with my family for a week in between shows with the bands because she was supposed to be a friend of mine. But since she had arrived in Mystic Falls nothing but hell had broken loose. "let's face it Elena nobody wants you around, your boyfriend is only there out of pity and wants your best friend more then he wants your ugly ass, just fuck it put the gun in your mouth and pull the trigger." I swallowed and flinched back glancing back at Matt who looked more pissed then anything but still had yet to have spoken up. In the week that Caroline had been with my family she had done everything that she could to drive a wedge between my boyfriend and i. nothing was beneath her, from telling me one thing then telling him another to trying to tell me that my best friend was after him. I wanted to her hurt, I wanted to hurt Damon but more than anything I just hated myself. I was letting the words of a stranger affect me more than they ever should have been able too.

"Caroline, you need to get your shit and get out of my house." I whispered hooking my hands into my pockets before shaking my head, "and god help me if I ever see you again." I turned and grabbed Matt's hand walking to the doors of the venue and out trying my hardest to act like none of what was said was bothering me. I was a horrible liar.

"Elena please talk to me." It was the second time that Vincent had called me on Caroline's phone in one day. "It's about Caroline." I wanted to roll my eyes, to tell him that I didn't give a fuck about what happened to her, but then that wouldn't make me any better then what he was. Damn my bleeding heart.

"What about her?" I probably sounded tired and truth be told I was. In the two month since the incident with Caroline and throwing her out of my house (what my family had come to lovingly call world war three) things had gotten worse not better like I had expected. Matt had left for California with his family for something to do with his church that I didn't understand and said that he would be back in two years that we would pick things back up then. Fat fucking chance of that one. He had barely been gone two weeks and I wasn't ready to spend two years alone waiting for a man that I wasn't even sure if things were going to work between the two of us.

"She wasn't in the right state of mind when she was in Mystic Falls; she only tried to pull all the shit that she did because I told her too." I snorted pulled the phone back from me ear and looked down at it, not believing for a second what I was hearing, why the hell would I believe it. "We got her some help, mental help and she wants to try and be friends with you again." I grit my teeth glaring at the phone like it would burst into flames and take the tight panted scene boy with it.

"And I should have anything to do with her because?" I muttered half tempted to just hang up on the fucker but wanting to hear the pathetic excuse that he would come up with.

"You're one of the only friends that she has…you're her best friend." I snorted again rolling my eyes as I sat down on the edge of my bed.

"Your point?" I curled my legs under my bed, able to picture the tall black haired man that I was talking to. He was attractive in the way that Johnny Depp is, beautiful to look at from a distance but probably is dirty and smells bad up close… I giggled softly as the thought passed through my head. I was sure that i was confusing the hell out of Damon from the random noises that I was making.

"Just talk to her, give her a chance to explain herself everything that happened, give her a chance to apologize. Please Elena, be reasonable." I shook my head sucking slowly at my lip thinking, letting the conversation sink into silence as I tried not to spit out swear words at him even though I was really wanting too. "She just needs to close off these ends; even if you want nothing to do with her after this please I'm begging you." I rolled my eyes and let out a slow breath picking slowly at my chipping bright blue nail polish.

"And why should I do anything you ask me to Mr. 'you should kill yourself.'" I smiled as I heard him suck in a sharp breath, hoping that that one was coming back to bite him in the ass like it should be.

"Don't take my words out on her, that's not fair." He drew in another sharp breath and I hoped that he was sweating this one out, waiting for the moment when I would strike. Even though I knew that I wouldn't, that I was too much of a nice person to actually hurt him I wanted him to worry about it, the whole thing was actually making me pretty damn happy. "I didn't mean what I said, you attacked her so I was attacking back for her." He muttered softly.

"She was trying to break up my relationship!" I snapped before reaching up to hit the end button on my cell and tossing it onto the bed behind me. So much for not losing my temper.

I had hoped and prayed that after I hung on him that he wouldn't contact me again, I was tired I didn't want to have anything to do with him or Caroline or any of their stupid little friends, but when had luck ever been on my side. He wanted to be a thorn in my side and he was going to make sure that no matter what he was going to be. I could have killed him for it, not that going to jail for his skinny ass would have done me any good, but hey it sounded like a good plan at the time considering that he was bugging me. It had gotten to the point that I was ignoring the phone each time it popped up on the caller id that Caroline was calling again; I really didn't want to have anything to do with either of them.

Wanting to relax I put on my bathing suit and grabbed a bottle of water, heading back into the backyard in hopes that I would be able to get some color to my pale ass but knowing that it would never happen. With a towel down on the ground I stretched out, setting my phone down next to me, sunglasses perched on the tip of my nose. I started to drift off a little when my phone started to ring startling the hell outta me.

"Please don't hang up on me." I regretted answering my phone the moment that I had answered it and his voice echoed over the speaker. "I just really I know that I wasn't the world's best person to you but I need to ask a favor of you." I shook my head half tempted to hang up on him again but then again this was the sixth time that he had called me in the two days since I had hung up on him. "you really just need to listen to what I have to say then you can hang up on me all you want too." I snorted softly half tempted to tell him that that would take away the art of surprise if I were to hang up on him after he had told me too.

"Spit it out already." I sucked slowly on my lip and stretched out on the back lawn in my bathing suit hands slipping behind my head as I closed my eyes.

"Do you always let your guard down so easily?" he muttered softly into the phone and I could swear that I heard the smirk in his voice.

"Seriously?" I swore softly under my breath stretching in the sunshine, "you said that you needed to talk to me so damn badly and that's all that you can fucking ask me?" that time he full on laughed the sound sending shivers down my spine, and not in the bad way. I sat up in shock when I felt cold water on my stomach my eyes flying open to take in the emo boy in all his glory. I cocked an eyebrow reaching for my towel and tugging it around my waist as I watched his eyes drift from my head to toe. "What are you doing here Damon?" He smirked and shrugged slipping Caroline's bright pink cell phone into his back pocket as he watched me.

"I figured one way or another I would force you to listen to me." He licked his bottom lip casting beautiful if not a little girly blue eyes down at me. "She really does need you Elena, let's face it, Jeremy won't talk to her because of what she did to you and you know how much she loves your brother." I snorted before shrugging and motioning for him to continue. "even if you have nothing to do with her at least tell you brother to stop acting like a two year old and break up with her so that she can move on and Jack can have his chance to be with her," it took everything in me not to correct Damon and tell him that Stephan, his best friend was not Jack at all but Stephanie because he was a woman and the rest of them just didn't know it yet. If there was anyone that I hated more than Damon it was Stephanie.

"Their relationship has nothing to do with me so I don't know why you're bitching to me about it." I shrugged and rolled onto my stomach presenting him with my back, hoping that he got the hint that the conversation was over, but he just couldn't get the damn hint cause the next thing I knew was he was sitting down next to me, taking a sip of my water bottle and looking over me.

"Yes?" he chuckled softly and set my water bottle down next to me, pulling his legs up to his chest as he watched me.

"as I see it Lena my dear you and I could be great friends if we were on the same side cause let's face it, being a bitch really isn't you and its kinda pathetic watching you try and pull it off." He held his hand over my mouth when I tried to speak and it took everything in my damn power not to bite down as hard as I could on his palm just to watch the bastard bleed. "we could work very well together, you don't like Caroline, I don't like Jeremy as I see it, we break the two of them up and then we can have the time of our fucking lives and go back to ignoring each other." I nodded before shrugging not quite willing to admit to myself that i was listening just yet. "According to Caroline's therapist she has blocked out a lot of what happened in Mystic Falls." I snorted rolling my eyes. After many many years spent in a shrink's office I strongly doubted that that had happened but hey who was I to argue with him, yet. "So she thinks things with you are just peachy and that she'll be able to call you in a few days and things will be fine. You should let her believe it." I cocked an eyebrow looking over him before shrugging and shaking my head. It would be fun to fuck with her head a little, as mean as that made me.

"Elena, what's he doing out here." I glanced up at the balcony just off the kitchen to find Jeremy leaning over the ledge a cigarette in one hand, bottle of beer in the other. I glanced over at Damon before shrugging my shoulder and motioning for him to explain it to my dear brother. Jeremy shook his head before moving towards the sliding door which would give Damon only a few moments to come up with his excuse before Jeremy was on him and there was nothing left for the coroners to find. He seemed to be debating with himself for a solid two minutes before his fingers were curling into my hair and his lips were settling down on mine, teeth digging rather roughly into my bottom lip. "what the fuck Elena!" the two of us sprung apart, my eyes wide as I realized that my brother was now going to murder the two of us and not just him if the look that he was giving me was any indication.

So turns out Jeremy doesn't really have the big kahunas that he swore he did cause the moment the Damon was climbing to his feet he was backing away, his eyes slightly wide as he tried not to look intimidated. Pussy.

"Are you with him?" he demanding swinging around on me. I cocked an eyebrow looking over Damon, before shrugging, he had started it he could finish it in my eyes; I wasn't going to lift a finger to help him. I wanted to watch him struggle out of his rash decision. "Well?" I shrugged and bit into my bottom lip turning my face back up towards the sunlight with a smile.

**A/n- for those of you waiting for the next chapters of HHU and Disenchanted they will be short coming I just wanted to do something a little more lighthearted before I get into the nit and grit of the other two stories. This one isnt meant to be taken seriously just an exercise to practice my writing skills as ive been told lately that they have been lacking. Any-who! Hope that you guys enjoyed, as always people don't forget to review and let me know what you're thinking after all they do serve as my muse and help me to continue writing. Until next time, happy reading.**

**-Jayden**


End file.
